


paper mario color PLACE

by barrylawn



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylawn/pseuds/barrylawn
Summary: you know that reddit thing we did r/place well i bet u didnt know that place was the MUSHROOM KINGDOM ALL LONG mario gotta place tiles and bring mushroom back to its former whatever you wanna call it CAN HE DO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT?





	

paper mario: COLOR PLACE

yeahhhh ok so this is the REAL paper mario COLORLESS splash sequel forget vs the rabbids at least til i write next chapter anyway so anyway this fic about that reddit thing called r/place

BY BARRYLAWN

one day paper mario was at home with luigi

LOL not really, this is the color splash universe mario doesnt live with luigi

but luigi was visiting so whatever

just then there was an announcement on TV

"HELLLLO MUSHROOM KINGDOOOOOM" said TV "i am iamawrighter, the greatest richest best man in the mushroom kiiiiingdom"

"huh ive seen him before" said luigi

"no no" said mario

"TODAY is a perfect day bois and grils, on this day march 31 2017 we will be starting a social thing to test how u work together

"there is an empty canvas

u may place a tile upon it but you must wait to place another.

infidelity you can create something

2gether you can create something more"

"huh dis sound fun i wanna do it" said mario

"well so u can u can sign up for it in bowsers castle" said wrighter before the tv shut off

"uhhh why bowsers castle" said luigi

"who care" said mario "lets go to the castle and john the place"

mario and luigi went outside and ran to bowsers castle where everyone was waiting for iamawrighter

then the curtain opened and a man dressed like bleck came in

"BLEH HEH HEH BLECK" shouted bleck

"GET OUT OF HERE COUNT BLECK IM TRYIN TO DO EVIL" shouted iamawrighter who was also dressed like bleck and he punch him to the moon

"apolloGs for that evrone" said wrighter "anyway todays the day, sign up now"

everyone signed their names on the list when mario and luigi got their as they were last then wrighter said

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA" laughed wrighter "only two more names then i got exactly 1000000 to join this so i can BURN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM AND RESTORE IT AS MY OWN WORLD"

"wat" said mario

"thaaaaaaat iiiiiiiiis myyyyyyy prayer!" said wrighter and he got on his kness and prayed to his god like a good christian that he is (the kind that does lent)

"oh ok" said mario and they both signed the paper

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES DIE KINGDOM YESYEYSYESYYEYSEYYSEYYESYEYSYEYESYYEYSEYYESYEYSYESYESYEYSYEYSYEYSEYSYEYSYEYSEYSYEYEYYESYEYSYEYSYEYSYEYSEYYESYEYSYEYSYEYSYYESYYSESSSS" shouted wrighter as fire thundered everywhere burning the world apart

"NOOOOO THE KINDUMB NONONOONONONONONONONONONOONONONONOONONONONONONOONONONONONOONONONONONOONONONONONONO" screamed mario "WRIGHTER WHY"

"i am iamawrighter" said iamawrighter "ace paper mario fan, it pains me to see the world of paper mario turn to sticker shit, so the only way to save it is to destroy everythin"

"WELL I STOP U FROM DESTROYIN EVERTHIN" shouted mario and he jumped at writer and everthing turned black

PAPER MARIO COLOR PLACE

CHAPTER 1

mario woke up in the middle of white death

"where in de world am i" said mario

"tats exactly wright bro" said a voice "your in de world"

"WHERE in de world"

"teh only part, now start game" said the voice and it became a red tile

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH A PARTNER WIT NO PERSONALITY"

"shut your shit up" said tile "my name is tile ill help u or something idk maybe ill get some paperizing thing later"

"fuck u but fine" said mario "where we go first"

"ok first we need to TILEIZE" said tile

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO think of a better name"

"ok fine" said tile "LETS"

he dragged mario up and they were in stopped time

"ok so i only got a green tile place it" said tile and mario placed it and then when time began someone else was there

"YEEEEES I CAN STAND" said the toad "thanks m8 now ill make more tiles"

so toad got out of his stack of 100 (yeah they were in a stack lol) and made a big green island with shops and stuff no buildins tho so they had to sell outside in the rain

"MARYO MARUO MAREO" shouted an old voice and an old person came to him it was egworth

"edgeworth" said mario

"no no old boi im toadsworst" said toad

"err nu nu feller its egadd" said egadd "awwww gazookshits, it seems we got merge bodis cauuuuuse actually idk mario fix us now"

slam

"OOWOWOWOW WHAT U DOIN SON BOI" shotued egadd

"u told me to fix it so i used my hammer like bob de builer taut me to"

"oooooogh nooooo marios retarded i nevr see peech again now" cry todwort

"calm yo shit old mushroom" said egadd "anwyay i was gonna say before u hit me in hed actually i dont remember FUCK YOU"

he grabbed marios hammer and hit him back

"OW fuck ok tat was bad idea" said mario

"well anyway there was also gonna say that theres som stuff goin on north so u shud go there and fite" said egadd

"bUT HOW, WERE STUCK ON ISLAND"

"hm" said edgad "ok i got green tiles lets build a bridge"

he got out his phone but bob was in jail (read professor layton and the secret agent conspiracy)"

"shit man, guess we gotta do dis OURSELFS" said egadd

"NOOOOOOOOO NOT ORSELFS" shouted mario "i cant trust myself"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
